Sangre Falsa
by KagamineLovee
Summary: Ya han pasado varios meses desde que Yui es acosada por los hermanos Sakamaki, Ayato se ha vuelto muy agresivo y posesivo con Yui, ella sigue sin comprender los profundos sentimientos que están detrás de ese chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, ¿logrará descubrirlos antes de que sea asesinada? [ Ayato x Yui ]
1. El diario

_Llevo varios meses siendo acosada por estos vampiros, pero no me he podido acostumbrar a esto, odio cuando entierran sus colmillos en mi cuello, pero al fin y al cabo no puedo hacer algo al respecto soy mucho más débil que ellos._

_Mi nombre es Yui Komori, tengo 17 años, en unos días será mi cumpleaños, pero tengo la impresión de que lo pasaré sola, El único que podría decirse que se preocupa por mí es Kanato, pero aun así sigue dándome miedo, esa mirada, esconde algo, que aún no he podido descifrar tal vez sea miedo, o tristeza, lo cierto es que no siente lastima alguna por mí, ¿o tal vez si?_

_Desde algunas semanas atrás decidí escribir algún diario que me diera fuerzas para soportar esto, escribo sobre cosas que me parecen divertidas, felices….algunas veces escribo sobre mi vida fuera de esta enorme y fría mansión, ¿mi padre estará preocupado por mí? Eso quiero pensar he estado incomunicada del mundo desde mi llegada a este horrible lugar._

Yui! E llegado y tengo sed- reconocí esa voz al instante y guardé mi diario rápidamente bajo la almohada para que no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

A-Ayato! Me has asustado- volteé a verlo y le reclamé mientras me sentaba sobre la almohada que escondía mi diario

Yui, eres una niña bastante extraña-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, me tomo de la muñeca y me jaló hacia el.

Últimamente se estaba portando de una manera demasiado extraña, podría describirlo como _¿coqueto? ¡_Para nada!, estoy enloqueciendo en este lugar, logré escapar de sus brazos y di dos pasos hacia atrás.

Porque dices eso, además ya no soy una niña, próximamente cumpliré 18 años-le dije mientras sobaba mi muñeca había quedado marcada por su jalón, Ayato tenía demasiada fuerza,

Además tú tienes la misma edad que yo- dije tímidamente no quería molestarlo después de lo que le acaba a hacer a mi pobre muñeca

Ja, tengo tantos años que ya perdí la cuenta, creo que tengo uumm, ciento y…..la verdad no recuerdo, es absurdo lo que hacen los humanos, contar los años que tienen, después de todo van a morir o no, recuerda nosotros los vampiros somos inmortales-me dijo en tono burlón, mientras acercaba sus colmillos hacia mí, abrí mis ojos demasiado, estaba sorprendida ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya estaba chupando mi sangre, era demasiado rápido.

Detente, por favor, estoy anémica!-le dije mientras tenia mis manos en su pecho y trataba inútilmente separarlo de mí, sentí que mis fuerzas se terminaban y comencé a moverme desesperadamente lo único que quería era tenerlo lejos de mí.

Tonta, te lastimare más si sigues moviéndote, te dolerá más- se separó de mi pero aún me tenía aprisionada sobre sus brazos, en un intento desesperado por huir, hice mi espalda hacia atrás fuertemente, esto hizo que me callera de la cama y junto a mí , la almohada donde escondía mi pequeño diario.

Me quede tirada en el suelo, mirando fijamente a mi diario sobre la cama, Estaba sangrando mucho de mi cuello gracias a la herida de sus colmillos que había empeorado gracias a mi forcejeo, pero en ese momento no me dolía solo quería que no viera el diario que estaba delante suyo

Pero, qué esto?, lo tenías oculto de mí? vaya que linda- me sonrió y miró hacia abajo para verme tirada en el suelo, tomó mi diario con la mano derecha y me lo mostro con aire triunfador, lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos sin querer, parecía que Ayato disfrutaba verme destrozada.


	2. Chapter 2: Hemorragia

-Parece que esto es bastante importante, ya que lo tenías bien escondido-lo tomó con las dos manos y empezó a mirar el exterior rosa del pequeño libro –No me di cuenta que estaba allí, eres buena escondiendo cosas Yui- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el tocador que estaba frente suyo.

Ayato se guardó el diario en su chaqueta y empezó a revisar todas las cosas que Yui guardaba en su tocador y su ropero, primero buscaba ordenadamente pero al cabo de un rato y no encontrar nada comenzó a sacar y lanzar toda la ropa, aretes etc, hacia el piso, Yui solo lo miraba desde lejos con una expresión entre miedo y odio, pero le tenía tanto miedo que nunca se había atrevido a contradecirlo.

-Tienes que tener algo aquí que me estés escondiendo, no me detendré hasta encontrarlo.

-No hay nada para por favor!-dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente con las fuerzas que le quedaban, tenía su blusa llena de sangre, no había parado la hemorragia, puso su mano sobre la herida en su cuello y caminó con pasos lentos y tambaleantes hacia el chico pero con cada paso se agotaba más y más.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo has escrito esto? ¿Has escrito algo de mí?-Comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente sin leerlo, estaba tan entrado que no se dio cuenta que Yui estaba enfrente de él, y le arrebató el libro, Ayato se quedó pasmado, al ver a la joven tan pálida que olvido por completo lo del diario, nunca la había visto en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando bebía demasiada de su sangre.

-He dicho que me regreses mi diario!- Dijo Yui forzadamente, veía todo de manera tan distorsionada que no vio el rostro del joven –Ayato….siento que….-la chica puso su mano libre sobre su frente y empezó a perder el equilibrio.

-Ayato….-soltó el diario y este cayó al suelo abierto hacia abajo, después de unos segundos cayó inconsciente, pero justo antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo Ayato la sostuvo en sus brazos evitándole así el fuerte golpe que estuvo a punto de darse.

-Yui!-dijo el chico con un tono desesperado mientras la zangoloteaba intentado despertarla, pero era inútil….


	3. Chapter 3: Marcada

Esa noche estaba más fría de lo habitual, se podía ver desde las ventanas de la mansión un paisaje de muerte, que era lo único que traía el frio a la naturaleza, no tardaría mucho para que comenzara a nevar, en la casa no había calefacción ya que los hermanos Sakamaki no la necesitaban. Sus cuerpos no sentían ni el frio ni el calor, pero para la pobre de Yui todo era diferente y era la única que sufría directamente todo eso. Nunca le habían hecho caso a sus peticiones mortales de poner aire acondicionado o calefacción, así que tenía que averiguárselas por ella misma.

Oigan, creen que Yui esté bien? – dijo un chico de cabello purpura, que abrazaba fuertemente a su oso de felpa, y miraba con ojos de preocupación a la chica que se encontraba acostada en un sofá frente a una chimenea –Teddy dice que Yui se está congelando, deberíamos traerle una bufanda no crees Teddy?-dijo mientras miraba a su osito y sonreía de manera fría como de costumbre. Caminó pacientemente hasta perderse de la vista de todos, por lo visto iba a buscar algo para proteger a Yui un poco del frio.

Vaya que es un fastidio tener a esta jovencita en nuestro territorio, es bastante delicada para mi gusto y se enferma mucho, creo que es la tercera vez que se pone enferma –comentó Reiji mientras se acomodaba sus lentes tranquilamente con su dedo índice.

Últimamente Yui se estaba poniendo más delicada de lo normal, se enfermaba demasiado, y había días en los que permanecía recostada en su cama todo el día, pero a nadie parecía preocuparle mucho su estado de salud. Las veces en que los hermanos veían a Yui muy decaída la llevaban a un médico que estaba cerca, ya que por ninguna manera querían perderla, porque la consideraban un gran _tesoro, _por su exquisita sangre.

Pero esos días de atenciones médicas habían terminado, el mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki lo consideraba peligroso, ya que si el doctor viera las marcas de los colmillos en el cuerpo de Yui sospecharía de ellos. _Los humanos_ son muy curiosos se decía.

El silencio era tenso en la habitación donde Yui se encontraba inconsciente, todos los hermanos la observaban como el día en que estuvo a punto de morir por la daga que se enterró. Cuando de repente la chica rompió el silencio con un leve quejido, abrió los ojos lentamente pero a diferencia de aquél día, Ayato no estaba allí esperando a que despertara.

D-Donde estoy- dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos por el gran dolor que sentía

Intentó sentarse pero cayó de nuevo –No deberías esforzarte mucho Yui-dijo Kanato con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y desenrollaba una bufanda color azul claro. –Llamaremos a un médico pero tendrás que ponerte esto en tu cuello –Kanato extendió su mano donde se encontraba la bufanda, Yui la tomó con desconfianza, y se la enredo delicadamente en su cuello adolorido.

P-por qué tengo que ponerme esto?- dijo tímidamente con la vista abajo –No tengo frio-habló de una manera tan que nadie pudo escucharla.

Para que el doctor no vea las marcas en tu cuello, lo ultimo que queremos es que nos descubran-comentó Raito de una manera burlona.

Oooh, ya veo-contestó pasando la mano por la bufanda que recién le habían entregado

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando de la nada, se escuchó que la puerta habían azotado la puerta al entrar, era Ayato, que entró corriendo a la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba la chica y sus hermanos, parecía tener demasiada prisa, ya que al instante de haber llegado, le lanzó a Yui un pantalón y un grande suéter de hombre, que había sacado de su habitación. Yui no pudo atraparla y le golpearon la cara.

Yui quedo impactada no sabía que ocurría, el pelirrojo la miro con una expresión seria, entonces ella entendió lo que debía de hacer. Comenzó a quitarse lo que traía puesto enfrente de todos para ponerse lo que Ayato le había dado, no quería hacerlo, era demasiado vergonzoso pero esa expresión le aterraba tanto que no podía contradecirlo, por fin Yui termino de ponerse esa ropa, que le quedaba enorme, Reiji escondió otra ropa debajo del sillón.

El doctor está llegando, te traje algo que cubriera más tu cuerpo marcado, las heridas aun no sanan –dijo el pelirrojo mientras ponía la bufanda desordenadamente. Yui se la acomodo adecuadamente mientras Raito la ayudaba a sentarse.

No mencionarás nada de tus heridas, entendido- Yui asintió asustada, mientras todos esperaban impacientes al médico rogando porque no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría en esa casa.


End file.
